Balance
by CastielsBoy
Summary: They did share a more profound bond and sometimes finding balance wasn't always easy. A series of one shot.


**Title:** Balance

**Author:** CastielsBoy

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Dean x Castiel

**Warnings:** GuyxGuy lol umm lets see maybe some blood and violence but yea it's a Supernatural fanfic what else would you expect?

**Spoilers:** Loosely follows along with canon from 5x03 on, so might be some spoilers.

One hand grabbing Cas' broad shoulder for balance Dean laughed harder than he had in what felt like forever. This whole trip had been a mess but he couldn't be happier about their evening forgetting all the doom and gloom their lives were seeped in. The trip back was filled with quiet banter and more laughter. Dean was finding it harder and harder not to touch his companion. Just in small ways. He'd been drawn to the angel since the moment he'd first laid eyes on him. The feeling had grown more complicated than just some supernatural pull towards this celestial being who had pulled him from Hell. They stopped and grabbed some beers before heading back to the motel. Dean popped open two immediately walking through the door, handing one to Cas and settling into a chair. He motioned for Cas to have a seat instead of just standing their awkward examining the beer he'd been handed.

"You really gotta lighten up man." laughter in the words made the angel smile again. He took a seat leaning back and sipping his drink. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before the hunter started laughing again. "Really Cas man only you would say something like that to a hooker."

Cas' brow creased and his face got serious "I was only trying to help the girl understand that.." Dean's laughter just got worse and the angel couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit himself still unsure of what the joke was but warmed at seeing the hunter so happy. Dean regained some composure and downed his beer before getting up to grab another for both of them. Wiggling the bottle in front of Cas the angel took the cue and downed his own before accepting the next one.

"Well if I can't get you laid I can at least try to get you drunk." The conversation wandered on as the two drank following no real course filled with warmth and laughter. The rush of alcohol taking them further from the reality of what tomorrow might hold. When the conversation turned to music Dean turned on a small alarm radio all motels seem to have and found his favorite station. He was determined to teach Castiel before the angel started listening to some other crap that passed for music these days. Standing in the middle of the room singing along to 'Sweet Child O' Mine' playing air guitar and all, Cas couldn't help but think how beautiful this man was. He'd grown to understand some of these confusing new feelings he was developing, especially the ones for Dean. He also understood these were feelings he should generally keep quiet about, so he took opportunities like this and savored them. Getting to watch Dean relaxed and having fun was something that never really happened and the angel valued it and this chance to be a part of it.

"I like this music very much Dean."

"Ha I knew you'd have good taste Cas." Dean said grabbing his beer off the table and clinking it against Cas'. Looking down at the angel, finally relaxed and slouched in the chair all flushed from drinking his tie and shirt still askew from earlier, he couldn't help but stare a bit. It just wasn't something you saw everyday. In that moment he could feel the draw to Castiel so strong he had to fight the urge to lean down and kiss him. It was something that he'd been thinking about for some time now. He wondered what it would feel like how the angel would react. It was foolish he knew, but worse than ever it was consuming him. Green eyes met startling blue for a moment and for once both had to look away unable to keep the contact.

"Oh man this is the best song" Dean said wrenching himself away from Cas. The radio blared 'Traveling Riverside Blues' and Dean began to sing unabashed. "Come on Cas you gotta sing along with this one" Dean said grabbing Cas by the arm and pulling him up from the chair. The touch was electric. Cas began to sing quietly along after a stern look from Dean. Swaying to the music and singing along they smiled their eyes catching again. The pull was too much for Dean and he threw an arm over the shorter mans shoulder hand ruffling dark wild hair. He'd wanted to touch that hair for ages and he wasn't letting this chance get away from him when who knew what tomorrow was gonna bring. Some confusion at the contact flashed over Cas' features but he just smiled wider and put an arm around Dean happy for the contact. Dean had for the most part ignored these growing urges to be close to the angel, to touch him. He was bothered by them not so much because Cas resided in a mans body, more so because he didn't do feelings so much and the whole angel of the lord thing. Dean had been through to much to really be hung up on the whole gender thing, that Castiel was a celestial being was a bit harder to deal with. Drunk as he was and the very real possibility of tomorrow being the end for Cas brought these these feelings to the forefront of his thoughts now though. The song was coming to an end and Dean had one of those reckless impulsive moments that tended to get him into trouble more often than not. Staring into those smiling blue eyes thinking about what might come, for a moment he didn't really see a good reason to fight it. Pulling Cas close with the arm around his shoulder and using his free hand to tilt the angels chin up Dean pressed his lips to Cas' chapped ones. He realized the moment he did it that the angel could very well smite him for this and still he did not regret it in the least. He could always blame the brazen moment on the alcohol later if he needed to. A moment that felt like forever passed before, much to his surprise Cas pressed into the kiss his whole body melting into Deans. The angels strong arms wrapping around his back and pulling them tightly together. Dean tangled his fingers further into unruly black hair sliding his tongue along the other mans lower lip. The kiss is sloppy and a bit awkward but it's also perfect in the way only a first kiss can be. Breaking apart they press their foreheads together warm breath shared between them, they look into each others eyes. Dean laughed and Castiel smiles. They don't need words right now they've always had an unspoken understanding. Each knows how foolish they've been and all the time wasted worrying the attraction would be unwanted. Cas leaned up and pressed his lips slightly to Deans again. Dean marveled at how perfectly their lips fit together. It was the lightest pressure but it carried more words than any conversation they could share. Cas broke away from him pulling out of his arms reluctantly.

"You need your rest Dean" The hunter nodded turning and laying on the bed knowing the angel would watch over him as he slept. They would find a way to both make it through their confrontation with Raphael. He didn't know how but he had faith that together they would find a way.


End file.
